


The Joy of Chocolate

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Tribbles, V-day fic, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean shows his romantic side on Valentine’s Day.





	The Joy of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2018. Part of my Sanctuary Universe.

[](https://imgur.com/eVdvdS9)

It was February 14th, Valentine’s Day, prompting Elijah to ask, “Did you and Daniel get romantic on Valentine’s Day?” He could talk about Sean’s lover now without seeing that look of pain on Sean’s face, and because he felt secure in their relationship, often asked about Sean and Daniel’s life together.

“I’d like to think we were romantic all the time,” Sean retorted.

“I meant did you do silly, romantic things? You know, sappy cards, gifts especially for the day?”

“Like this, you mean?” Sean went to the kitchen cupboard, and reaching up to the highest shelf, brought down a red, heart-shaped box that could only be Valentine chocolates.

Elijah’s eyes widened. “You found that at Jenkins’s store?” he asked incredulously.

“I was surprised myself,” Sean replied. “I never took Jenkins for a man to stock anything but the essentials, and certainly not anything as frivolous as Valentine’s Day chocolates.”

“Is he married?” Elijah wondered. “Maybe he has a girlfriend.” He giggled. “Or a boyfriend.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Sean said. He pictured the grizzled old man in the arms of an equally aged male lover, and was surprised he found the image endearing. “But I was pleased to find this in the store. He didn’t have much of a selection, but I thought this would do.” He held the box out to Elijah. “I know how much you love chocolate.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Elijah said, tearing off the lid and studying the selections. To Sean’s chagrin, having just finished breakfast had no effect on Elijah’s appetite for sweets.

His love for Sean might have been deeper than his love for chocolate, but Elijah still devoured three pieces of candy from the box before dragging Sean to the bed and showering him with chocolate-flavored kisses.

[](https://imgur.com/NuHvE7D)

[ ](https://imgur.com/fU2Jouv)


End file.
